1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate and a self-adhesive tape. More particularly, it pertains to a laminate excellent in cut-off property, nerve and water resistance over a wide range from low to high humidity and a self-adhesive tape comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There has heretofore been widely used a cellophane tape as a simplified packaging self-adhesive tape, which is a laminate consisting of a cellophane film and self-adhesive and is excellent in the balanced properties including transparency, cut-off property, strength, nerve and the like. Investigation has been made on the applicability of such material as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), high density polyethylene (HDPE), polypropylene (PP) or the like to the base film of a simplified packaging self-adhesive tape. However, any of the above-mentioned materials has not yet been put to practical use because of insufficient cut-off property.
Meanwhile, a cellophane film suffers various disadvantages such as low productivity due to wet production process accompanied by the use of a large amount of detrimental chemicals and remarkable change in physical properties due to moisture causing difficulty in handling in the course of production and the like. Consequently, a cellophane tape produced from the aforestated cellophane film also suffers the drawbacks such as considerable hygroscopicity under a high humidity causing deformation likened to a telescopic pipe or the so-called "bamboo shoot"; runout of the self-adhesive from the side of the tape resulting in sticking together of the tape; poor water resistance leading to unsuitableness in the water-wetted application; worsened hand cuttability of moistened tape; and the like, leaving various problems still unsolved.
In view of the above, intensive research and investigation were made by the present inventors on the applicability of various films and self-adhesives produced by melt-forming. As a result, it has been found that a novel laminate comprising the combination of a biaxially oriented film of a styrenic polymer having syndiotactic configuration and a rubber-based self-adhesive is endowed with a unique stability to moisture and cut-off property. The present invention has been accomplished on the basis of the above-mentioned finding and information.